


从良 20

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 20

20-1

\--------------

 

郑云龙之前和阿云嘎住了也有些日子，起初阿云嘎是照着王晰给的食谱安排郑云龙的餐食，都是些汤水肉糜，郑云龙猫一样的食量总是吃那么点儿就再不肯张嘴，阿云嘎是觉着这样撑不住他快一米九的个子，总这么吃人都快没了生气儿，便自作主张的给他添了些旁的菜，荤素搭配确是营养的。

只不过郑云龙吃不来，胃里头总是绞着痛，阿云嘎便带着人去看医生，西医里看肠胃务必要下个胃镜才能看的分明，那软管插在郑云龙嗓子里，把他插得呜咽呜咽的哭，眼皮儿都哭肿了那管子也下不去，阿云嘎看得心疼直说不看了不看了咱回家，而后又去请了中医来瞧，老大夫在高堂上稳妥妥的坐着，也说要下胃镜，阿云嘎求着恳着说劳您切脉，说他忍不了那样的苦。

老大夫捏着山羊须看着郑云龙净白的面，笑说现在年轻人都这样娇气。老大夫看过之后和阿云嘎说病情，一字一顿说的极缓，阿云嘎是都听进脑子里去，却一个字儿都听不懂，什么六气不调脾常不足，使伤食热滞，须扶元补气温里散寒等等一些拆开来认得，连在一起就是天书的字儿。

阿云嘎仔仔细细听了两刻钟，最后只明白大约是消化不好肠子脆，吃的东西得讲究，汤药倒先不宜吃，得春雨化物一般的润开才行。

 

润开。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙没什么血色的白皮面，把脑中的龌龊事挥了一挥，只琢磨着郑云龙的餐食，他是做不来王晰那样的精细活儿，一道汤要过十遍手才端的上桌，阿云嘎也没有那些个空闲做这些事儿，便请了好些位掌案名厨轮着来家中做饭，其中做淮扬菜的多，因是郑云龙吃惯了这样清淡平和的口味，阿云嘎便也纵着他偏爱。

一来二去的时日也是将郑云龙养出了几分肉，却没贴在脸上，背线腰侧倒是软了不少，晚间在床上是比往日里好捏。阿云嘎喜欢这手上的肉感，便总掐他，起先郑云龙是忍着由他掐，阿云嘎手下有时没轻重，郑云龙被掐得狠了，眼里都泛出泪花也不吭声，阿云嘎后来才注意到他软肉上浅浅的淤痕。

阿云嘎心里有愧，却狠狠的剜了王晰一道，打电话说他又胡乱的给猫儿剪指甲，王晰只说剪了指甲才温顺，不然不好抱。阿云嘎回他说猫儿要真想要你抱，剪不剪指甲又有什么关系。这话仿佛是惹着了王晰，阿云嘎能想象到王晰是怎样冷着脸摁灭了屏幕。打机锋上，阿云嘎少有说的过王晰的时候，这次能叫王晰吃瘪，阿云嘎心里头是极舒畅的。

他亲了亲郑云龙的脐，又顺着腰线一路亲下去，把软肉亲得挺硬，汁水淋漓的发着光。两条腿也是顺着打开，肉穴渴望着显露自己，像绷不住要开的花苞一样直往外翻，郑云龙扑腾着脚，呜咽得说想要。

接来就是浓烈的情事，可阿云嘎却觉得有些不大一样，郑云龙眼下的潮红还是以往的颜色，交织着泪痕和汗迹，他的腕子也是惯于搭在阿云嘎的颈上，膝盖也是乖顺的弯起，可阿云嘎就是觉得不太一样。

肉体碰撞的触感最骗不了人，阿云嘎觉得郑云龙更加的软烂，四肢都因为性事而舒展，他不再调动每一寸肌肤去调情，去迎合，就只是单纯的在享受，把自己浸润在亲吻与爱抚中，淹没在高潮的快感里，或许连郑云龙自己也没意识到，在酣畅过后他开始主动的去寻找温暖的怀抱，他喜欢把头拱在阿云嘎胸前，枕着他的心跳声睡去。

有什么被无声的剥落。

猫儿的指甲总会长出来，只需要等待，和一点点催化剂。

 

这浪爱潮持续的时间似乎有些长，郑云龙睡醒时已经是夜里，阿云嘎就由他枕着，郑云龙的脸在他胸上贴出个不小的红印子，有些热又有些痒，阿云嘎一边挠着一边问他说饿不饿，郑云龙有些含糊的点了点头，阿云嘎便起身去给他盛些吃的来。

厨房里煨着锅虎皮老鸭粥，是今日轮班的大师傅在郑云龙还睡的时候来做的。米粒儿都滚得晶莹，连城白鸭是比别的鸭子要有滋味，被粳米裹着缠绕出一些甜香来，阿云嘎划了几段青菜铺进去，被热浪滚着烫出清新的味儿，三两分钟便可以盛出来，趁着粥还烫人，他又煮了两颗鸽子蛋，只是拿白水煮透，皎白的蛋像戏文里被窃走的夜明珠，捞到凉水碗里滚着晶亮亮的波。鸽子蛋算得上营养金贵的原材，或蒸或烹都好，只是拿清水滚熟确是有些大材小用了。

 

阿云嘎端着碗进屋，正看见郑云龙坐在窗边看动物世界，他瞥了一眼，讲的是草原的狼群与猎物，他亲了一下郑云龙的颊说吃饭了，然而郑云龙目不转睛的，只把嘴巴张得老大。阿云嘎只好使白勺子刮着碗边喂他，每一口都得吹一会儿，温了才敢往他嘴里放。

阿云嘎要剥那两只鸽子蛋，却腾不来手，郑云龙一门心思都在看节目，连个眼光都不分给他，阿云嘎有些气的把屏幕摁灭，对着郑云龙说，

“自己吃。”

奔跑的羊群消失了，郑云龙有些恍惚，抬头见看着阿云嘎似是不悦的脸心中更是打鼓，应了声接来勺子自己吃，就可着碗心挖，滚烫的热气儿飘着，连吹都不吹的往嘴里送，一口就被烫出了泪，大着舌头说疼。阿云嘎哎呀了一声，捏着他的颊给他吹，又亲他的舌尖，把痛都吮吸走了才好。

郑云龙红着眼又吃了两口阿云嘎喂来的粥，似乎是饱了，就把平板举到阿云嘎面前等着允许，阿云嘎叹了口气伸手点了一下他额间，没脾气的说，

“看吧。”

郑云龙欢喜的又继续看羊群，阿云嘎从凉水碗里捞出只鸽子蛋仔细的剥，郑云龙就着他的手吃了半只便够了，剩下都进了阿云嘎的肚子。

 

落地窗前铺着长绒地毯，为了让郑云龙可以躺在这儿晒太阳，猫儿已经不再惧怕阳光，甚至还要在暖灿灿的光下晒晒他的腹肉，张开他光洁的腿。郑云龙最喜欢背靠着被日光腾得滚烫的玻璃，再被滚烫的阿云嘎进入，他里里外外都是热的，舒服得没边儿。精斑和汗液不知道糟践了多少条长绒地毯，阿云嘎也乐得郑云龙造弄，只要他肯展露自己的意志，喜欢或是不喜欢都是好事。

阿云嘎长住的这房子还算不上京郊，但也离喧闹的东西城有些远，是自己家的地产项目，自然是挑了风水景色都是最好的，从主卧的落地窗看出去，是小亭与溪流，绿木与花枝，晨间罩着一派天光，夜幕后便是洒银的仙境，前提是在北京看得见太阳和月亮的时候。

不知道郑云龙看到了什么，他原是跪坐在毯子上，捧着平板膝行两步腰背挺着跪在窗前，他的手心盖上玻璃窗，仰头看了一会儿天。也应该是跪不住了，软屁股砸在后脚跟上，他回过头来面向阿云嘎，眼睛水嘟嘟的眨着说，

“为什么不一样？”他把屏幕里的画面指给阿云嘎看。

那是草原的星河，当然和北京的不一样。

 

阿云嘎走过去抱他，亲了亲他的下巴问他

“喜欢那儿吗？”

郑云龙怔了一下，有点点头，下巴晃动的幅度很大，嗑到了阿云嘎的牙。

阿云嘎说好，起身给他穿衣服，收拾着裹好又带了两件长衫就把郑云龙塞进车里，今夜有雾或是霾吧，夜色昏昏泛着紫，郑云龙躺在后排悠悠的就睡了。

再睁眼时，窗外便是草原。

 

 

20-2

\------------------

 

周深是本本分分的在音乐学院做起了学生，除了公共课不去，其他的一节都不会落，总是大早上磨着王晰起床，而且往往前一天晚上都要造弄到月儿偏东才罢休，一开始还好，后来王晰实在是吃不消，自己什么年纪什么体格他心里还是有数的。

早上七点他的宝贝小深深准时在他耳边唱Opera2，人工闹钟又不是抬手就摁得灭的，就只能拿唇舌去堵，可亲着亲着王晰又要睡过去，然后被周深捏着卵蛋掐醒，周深会说，

“我自己坐地铁去！”

王晰只能一边抽疼着一边起身，扫过他亮晶晶的眼，王晰看见了他眼底闪着恶作剧的光，抬起手来掐着周深两边有些肉的颊，把嘴巴都挤得嘟出来，然后凶巴巴恶狠狠的恐吓他，

“脾气见长啊，信不信哥把你扔……”王晰是睡迷糊了想唬他，却忘了自己刚醒的乱糟样子是有点骇人，还没等他解释一句开玩笑，就看见周深的眼圈直接红了，像一只失怙无依的幼兽，眨了眨眼，泪水就粘在睫毛根上，把根根分明的睫连成了蹼。

王晰都快忘了周深是叫家人撵出来的，应该最忌讳这种抛弃相关的话，他一时不察戳了心肝宝贝的伤心处，只能手忙脚乱的把人往怀里搂。

而周深却不依他，眼泪开始绷不住，直搡着他说对不起，对不起，嗓子给哽咽黏成了一块胶皮糖，再没有晨间那穿透耳膜的清亮。

 

王晰见用软语是怎么都哄不好，只能把人压进被窝窝里开始舔弄和爱抚，他摸上了周深胸前两颗茱萸果，周深还红着脸扭，说不要不要还得上课，但把肉茎挤进他大腿内侧的软肉上时，推拒都换了腔调，啜着一点儿都不金贵的泪珠，嘤嘤啊啊的喘，在王晰身后两只灵活的脚一勾，把王晰的腰锁死在自己身前。

王晰只能颤抖着手去撕套子，他看着周深的年轻肉体，一瞬间颇有些要老泪纵横的感慨，却无他法只能闷着头干。周深用胳膊挡住自己得逞的笑，肩膀一抽一抽的跟哭起来没两样。

 

连着几下使人腰酸的顶弄，涨跳的阴茎已经嵌到肉壁的最深处，周深爽到连软舌头都流出来，王晰却还是射不出，他的精囊比他现在的脑子还空，每一下抽插都是干磨。

可偏偏那高热的软肉夹着他，吮着他，让他情不自禁的往里插，王晰没由来的生气，把周深翻过去压着腰猛干，也不怎么顾及身下人的感受，只扒着他的白屁股正手反手的落巴掌。周深也和他，叫得又骚又惨，胡乱的哀求他快射，王晰心合计他是想射，但也得射得出来才行。

周深的穴肉被带的外翻，充起血来把肉茎裹得更紧。起先是舒爽麻痹了大脑，他甚至想要更多的快感，就暗里使着巧劲儿把王晰往里面夹，到后来痛感却占了上风，他是真觉得他经不住了，穴口到尾骨都是火辣辣的疼，小人儿从假哭变成了真啼，往外爬着想跑。

王晰哪能让他，自己爽了就不顾别人可不是成年人该有的责任感，他一手把着周深的腰，一手卡着他的肩，在他的耳边调着蜜一样的情，问他说，

“深深想去哪？”

紧跟着卯劲儿发狠的顶了他，周深无力的砸进被窝，是手也撑不住了，膝盖也酥软了，一个一个音节吐出来全都是情欲的灼烧，他哭着求王晰说，

“我哪也不去……呜呜呜……”

“……快射吧，求求晰哥…晰哥… ”

 

王晰终于是射了，整个人像是从汤锅里捞出来一样，浑身淋林的汗，他趴在周深肩头喘粗气，又怕把身下的人压坏，腾出手来把周深从身子下拉出来，想是应该哄好了，不再难过了，却没想对上一张笑的花枝烂颤的脸，两腿直扑扯着了红肿的穴口，疼得眼角直抽抽也要笑。可王晰看周深笑的这样开心，只觉着他是要掩盖心中那些不愿提及的东西，更觉着心肝宝贝可怜极了，他抬起无力的胳膊摸周深的脸，指腹婆娑他的眉眼，假模假式的凶他，

“讨打。”沉沉的低音里是散不尽的情欲，带着温柔缱绻。

“晰哥舍不得打我。”周深把他的指放在嘴上啜，汗津津的味道剌过周深的舌，到腹腔里扎根了。

 

上午的课是吹了，周深被干得合不上腿，大咧咧的在床上躺到下午。王晰用煮好的鸡蛋去揉周深的穴，周深用脚蹬他却被钳住了腕子，王晰咬了一口他细瘦的脚踝说，

“听话。”

周深便真软下来，哼哼着任他揉，乖顺得没个好样子，谁让王晰的嗓音太动人，周深想着他要是去做老师，班里肯定个个都能考清华。

嫩鸡蛋揉凉了，王晰摸着那滑手的皮，当着周深的面儿要往嘴里送，被周深一脸惊恐的拦下扔的远远儿的，臊红了一张脸说干嘛啊。王晰却是比他脸皮厚，亲着嘴说要吃你，两个人又吻上，却都没什么情欲，只抱着又眯了一觉。

下午快过完了，周深说屁股不再疼，下床蹦两圈说要出去溜溜，王晰却还乏着，把躁动不安的小人儿往怀里一抱，轻轻咬着他的脖子温存了一会儿，仗着自己好听的嗓子不厌其烦叫他，

“深深。”

“深深。”

“深深。”

周深说，

“我们做吧。”

王晰鲤鱼打挺的起身给他穿衣服出门。

 

周深的身量照二十岁的同龄人来说也是小的，衣服不好买可王晰又好打扮他，便请人来为他定做，起初每周都要量码数，王晰是觉着小孩子身板长的快，指不定一周就会蹿个半厘米，不过快过去一个多月也没见周深的身材有什么变化。王晰不敢说，是怕伤了周深的心，还是周深自己说不要麻烦了，他应该是长不了个子，王晰只好拍着他的背说没事儿，说深深什么样子哥都喜欢。

从那之后量身材的频率就改成了一月一次，正巧今天周深说要出去，那便顺路去量了。晚间的四九城眼看着就要拥堵，王晰绕了好大一个圈避开了人做的乌团，周深说先要去商场里逛，王晰便找地方把车停好了。

王晰是不常来这种商场的，一是他没什么时间，二是他也不用来，生活用度一通电话就可以解决，谁还愿意来外头费腿脚。

周深也是不常来，他不愿自己逛这些地方，他朋友不太多，在北京的更没几个，他也不愿和阿云嘎逛，因为他觉得和阿云嘎在一起除了做爱就没什么有趣的事儿。

但王晰和周深搭在一起时就不一样了，王晰喜欢看周深在外面活分的样子，周深也和王晰有得聊，两个人出来逛的时候就很像那些普普通通的情侣，虽然各怀的心思不尽相同，但都是乐在其中的。

 

周深偏喜欢吃这商场里的一家炸鸡，总是叫王晰来给他买，而且必须是亲自排队亲自买的，任谁代劳都不行。王晰不明白周深为什么偏爱这家的油炸食品，他尝过一口瘪着嘴说我做的比这好吃，周深便啧他说厚脸皮。

俩人依旧先来排这炸鸡，周深一边刷着手机一边咕叽咕叽的嚼珍珠，看到什么好玩的事儿自己先笑，然后再递给王晰看，两个人便一起笑，笑到周深被珍珠呛了气管，王晰黑着脸给他拍背，也不知道是该没收他的奶茶还是该没收他的手机。

一份炸鸡再加两根香肠，足够让周深偷偷的给王晰一个亲吻。

周深爱吃这些东西纯粹是因为吃不到的新鲜感，他在老宅的时候连吃零食都不被允许，之后去了法国就跟在亦师亦友亦情人的身边，余教授平时吃的也讲究，这种重油的垃圾食品是永远无法出现在眼前，总而言之周家的小少爷的嘴巴二十六年来过的实苦，也可能是在情欲上太过放纵，导致食欲上一直没什么自主权。

 

王晰就看着周深把粉嘟嘟的嘴吃得满是油光，他吃香肠的时候也不好好吃，总是有几分勾引几分撩拨，王晰气得想拧他的脸，可周深的反应实快，总是叫王晰落个空，恨得他咬着后槽牙说等回家的，这时候周深是有些畏首畏脚的，蹭到王晰身边主动把脸凑过去给他掐，不过王晰也只是揉他两下叫他慢点吃。

等周深又吃了把小串，嗦了碗粉儿，啃了半只猪蹄之后坐下歇着，还在嚼王晰递过来剥好的冰栗子。王晰看着他小肚子鼓得溜圆，有些得意的说，

“一会儿还去试衣服呢。”

周深的咀嚼停止了，没嚼碎的栗子肉在嘴里不知是咽还是不咽，两只眼珠子都不会滚了，卡在眼眶里无比呆滞，王晰就要抓着这时候给他拍照，一起入镜的还有周深模糊的撕打。

 

两个人又逛了会儿，食消得差不多才去试衣服，工作室是一家在胡同里的阔门宅院，王晰偏爱这设计师的风格，是个与他年纪相仿的成熟女性，她笔下的常服爽利舒适，礼服矜贵持重，总能表达出王晰想要的样子来。

“王总来得巧。”是女主人亲来为他开门。

“怎么说？”王晰递上一份精致的点心，成熟女性也躲不过糖分的诱惑，哪怕只是看着也好，而且这家的点心不好定，总是让人扑空，抱着遗憾的期待下一次巧遇。

“我刚把深深那件深色的礼服打好扣子。”女人欢喜的接过点心，烹了两杯茶来。

“他刚吃多了，怕穿不下。”王晰实事求是的说。

“哎呀。”周深恼羞着推他。

 

周深赤着身子站在落地镜前只穿着小短裤，有些羞涩的遮掩着小腹，面上发红，王晰还要笑他

“让你吃那么多。”周深气得跺脚，可在外人面前又不好发作，只能鼓着腮帮子不理王晰。

王晰笑嘻嘻的去哄着，帮他抬起胳膊好量肩线，把亲吻落在颊上，一边一个丝毫没有偏心。女人拿尺敲王晰的肩膀，直说请晰哥克制一下。

王晰干笑着搓了搓下巴，陪笑着说

“多姐饶我。”

记好了新的尺码，比下来只有臀线宽了一些，女人意有所指的瞥了眼王晰，给他看着数据，王晰也挤着眼睛笑，周深虽不知道他们在笑什么但总归不是什么清纯话题，止不住脸红的去抻王晰叫他去拿衣服，却被女人拦下了说，

“来都来了就试一下吧。”她是说才做好的礼服。

 

王晰叫他试，周深便站在镜子前由他们，礼服的样式有些繁琐是个三层的套子，王晰却很摆弄的来，他温柔的给周深系扣子，从腰间到领口，年轻的身体被他一点点的藏起来，最外的一件是有些长的摆，王晰便跪在他身侧给他把每一寸都铺好，再为他蹬上靴。

多姐递上一枚燕衔来的领扣，由王晰亲手系上。

暖黄的顶光落在周深肩上，眉骨撒下的阴影笼住他的眼，把往日的纯真晶亮遮住了，却将鼻峰与唇型勾得清晰锋利。

透着清高的疏离与陌生。

王晰退了一步，看着周深说不出话来，只有多姐开口，

“好矜贵的小公子。”

 

周深站在镜前，一瞬间似是被拉回了老宅，身后便是父亲办的晚宴，仿佛下一秒他就要转身去与世交的叔长闲谈，或是跟在父亲身后去给爷爷作礼。

可他回身，见到的却是王晰。

素净的衣裳垂软的发，一双应是精明的狭长双眼，对着他却总是千般温柔，万般袒露的。

他指间的戒指和自己手上的遥相呼应。

周深那股与生俱来的劲儿猛得就蒸腾了，他有些局促的绞着手指，贝齿碾着软唇说，

“会不会太隆重了……”

“不会，下个月结课汇报穿正好。”

王晰答到。

 

 


End file.
